


Temporale

by lapisdot



Series: Lapidot Oneshots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, I love them so much, Thunderstorms, angry!peri, angst? I guess, btw the chapter name means thunderstorm in italian, hurt!peri, i want to write more oneshots, lapidot lapidot lapidot, let me know plz im new to this stuff, snuggles, this is so short but its cute ig, tiny lil drabble thing, tired girls, what do u think hmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisdot/pseuds/lapisdot
Summary: Peridot has always been scared of thunderstorms. Thankfully she's got a particularly comforting blue-haired girlfriend to cuddle her when she needs it.





	Temporale

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!!!! i wanted to write a lil cute fic bc of the new eps.. WooOOW. i cant wait for more hehe hope u enjoy!

It wasn't an unusual Thursday night in Lapis Lazuli and Peridot White's quaint shared apartment. Lapis was sat in the living room, on their old, worn brown couch, a MacBook Pro balanced on her exposed knee, the heat from the bottom strangely comforting her. She stared at the screen, her skinny fingers desperately typing away, trying to finish an essay which was due tomorrow afternoon. She wore oversized glasses which sat on the tip of her nose, the laptop's reflection glinting in the lenses. Fortunately for Lapis, her vision was pretty much perfect despite the fact that her eyes got very tired easily, so she wore light prescripted reading glasses whenever she used technology. She hardly ever did - she didn't own a laptop or a computer herself, she was borrowing Peridot's as she hated handwriting essays unless they absolutely had to be. Lapis knew she was special because Peridot never let anybody use her MacBook without supervision, however, she hardly hesitated giving Lapis her laptop when Lapis gave her the puppy dog eyes and a pout. 

Although quite ridiculous, Lapis and Peridot were hardly ever apart at night. The only time they spent extended periods of time apart was when they were at classes, and generally, that was only ever 5 hours tops - plus that was only ever in the daytime, and they would be distracted with schoolwork. Even when they were both doing their own thing, they were always in close proximity - an average night usually entailed Peridot usually perched on the end of their shared bed, bouncing around and cursing out 13-year-olds on Overwatch, while Lapis sprawled out on the top of the bed, reading, sketching or sometimes watching YouTube. Tonight was different, though. Despite Lapis' enjoyment for her major, psychology, she was finding it really difficult to focus with Peridot bouncing around and shouting. Psychology was hard at the best of times, and Lapis needed to completely focus. When Lapis asked Peridot to quieten down, it'd caused Peridot to shout and tell her to move, so Lapis had just moved downstairs. Lapis knew she was just frustrated with the game, not her, but she couldn't stop worrying about it. She did rather miss the celebratory kisses she received whenever Peridot beat someone. 

Almost 3,000 words later and Lapis was finally finished. Her eyes were close to shutting, although it was only 9 pm and she knew Peridot would still be playing Overwatch, so she couldn't go back upstairs. If Peridot really wanted to cuddle, she could join her on the sofa or wake her up later. She was drifting away before she was abruptly woken up by a loud crash and very identifiable squeal. Lapis threw off her blanket and ran over to the bedroom, opening the door cautiously. She saw her small lover, curled up on their huge bed in the fetal position, visibly shaking.

"Dot? What's wrong?" Lapis whispered, walking over. She noticed the game was unpaused on the TV, and the controller was on the floor, presumably the culprit of the noise.

Only a faint whisper escaped from the blonde's mouth, but Lapis' question was soon answered when a boom suddenly rolled over Beach City. A thunderstorm. Lapis quickly turned on the bedroom light, quickly grabbing the TV and Playstation remotes to turn off the game. 

"Peridot? Could you scoot over a bit?" Lapis whispered, attempting to peel back the covers so they could both get in together, access allowed as soon as Peridot began to shuffle over. Lapis turned on the lamp next to their bed, switching off the main lights and getting into their bed, sheets smooth. Rain pattered on the windows, and soon another loud clattered could be heard. Peridot whispered, grabbing out for Lapis while covering her face in her chest.

"It's okay. I'm here, come here Dottie," Lapis soothed her, reaching out her hand to grab Peridot's, their hands intertwining together effortlessly. Peridot climbed underneath the covers, slotting her body into Lapis', burying her head in Lapis' chest, their legs pressed together. The blue-haired girl's hands drew soft patterns on Peridot's back, helping to lull her girlfriend to sleep. Enveloped in an embrace, both of the two girls knew that there was nowhere either one of them would rather be right now. No game, or assignment was more important than the other, which they sometimes forgot, but would always remember. Lapis smiled softly, as she pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Peridot's forehead, breathing in her citrusy scent.

Soon enough, Peridot's shaky breaths began to even out, and she began to fall into a snooze. Peridot had always been scared of thunderstorms, but thankfully she's got a particularly comforting blue-haired girlfriend to cuddle her whenever she needs it. Their fingers were still intertwined, but Lapis' hand ran through Peridot's crazy, dishevelled hair. 

Peridot was going to be okay. She always would be.


End file.
